Peppa Pig VHS
Note:'' Credit to Peppa Pig Fanon Wiki for this one of the worst grammar including pasta. '' Season 50 Episode 1 to 5 VHS Note: I wrote this because i was bored. Please dont Block me becuase i hate peppa pig and please Respect my opinion to it. Please. Hey im an Misterious kid. Here's a VHS and its called. Peppa VHS. And I watch it and i got paramonia for two weeks due to this stupid VHS. . The season is in 50 and has 5 creepy episodes. the other 10 is not and i exclueded them. So Here it goes...... One Day, when i was at a dollar store, i found a VHS laying over the ground. It looks Very Clean. But the drawings is very Weird. It named Peppa's Secret Episodes Then i buy it from the chasier and strangely, it was 50 cents, witch was very cheap. On the Way Home, i put the VHS On the VHR near my Old TV. (well my new TV is in the other room.) Then, i press the play button but didint work after 10 times, it worked. It was 3:00 PM in the afternoon. Then Showeds Peppa Pig's intro. There was no sounds, witch was very weird.Then, it should 5 episodes of it. Here is this one: (Please do not go and say Boooooooo, this is so dumb and stupid and was rip off of a George Pig is alright, I guess... because some of these parts were similar to George Pig is alright, I guess...) Episode 1: Peppa Vs Pippa Episode 2: Peppa Pig Episode 3: pEppA PIg Episode 4:P_E_P_P_A Episode 5: The End of Peppa Pig. I Played episode One. But There Was No Intro, again weired. All of these parts are very normal and not creppy but the next episode is a bit worse. After it ended, i picked episode 2. Episode 2 has intro but after that it was cut to static for 2 muinites and 20 seconds. Then it cut to Peppa walking by herself for 3 muintes. On the first muinite, there was no Music. But on the last 2, there was music, but a bit creepy music. Then the episode just ends. On The third episode i play it but nothing worked. The Next episode is even worse. On the fourth episode, there is an intro but was g-major except the sounds were not and was in a sad piano tune. At the end of the intro, Peppa Said YOU PEOPLE ARE DEAD TO ME'''witch is very shocking. It started when peppa kills her family. Witch was very creepy. First she killed George Pig. She says to George Pig '''YOU LEARNED DEATH' Then She killled George.Then She Killed Both of Mummy and Daddy Pig, Then killed her Grandparents. Then The episode ended. Then I Tired To Remove the tape but i cant so i just keep watching. Well that was creepy that i puked about one muinite.On Episode 5 the most creepiest of all. I read the tittle worng and it was The End of the Peppa Pig Universe. Well, why is this a kids show when there is killing and more bad stuff and i play that final episode.This also has no intro like the episode one. Then started out peppa killing her freinds with a chainsaw then killed the whole universe then killed herself. Before she killed herself, she says: IM DONE TO THIS SHITTY WORLD IM VERY DONE!!!!!!! Then,The Narrator Said The Peppa Universe is Done and Extinct.And Became A Bloody Red Planet.What A Shame! The End''. Then The episode ended with fainting noises and very loud screams on a red bloody background and I remove the tape and it did.Then, I destroyed the tape and that was on '''October 30, 2010. I also got paranonia for 2 weeks and I never trick or treat to this day. The end. Category:BCP Category:Troll pasta Category:Engwish